


A like Affection

by khohnsu



Series: ABC of Love [1]
Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-20
Updated: 2018-07-20
Packaged: 2019-06-13 04:32:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15356319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/khohnsu/pseuds/khohnsu
Summary: But there's something about us I want to sayCause there's something between us anyway





	A like Affection

He didn't know when it had started -- probably somewhere in school, back when they had been kids, innocent and clueless about love and life. They had been so sure to be friends forever, no matter what might come. They had made a promise after all. 

But then they matured-- growing up from small kids to handsome adults. Years had passed and instead of pulling on fluffy hair he wanted to run his fingers through white locks. Instead of tickling him until he yelled at him to stop he wanted to stroke his milky white skin until he begged for more. Instead of playing and fighting all day until they were exhausted and fell asleep he wanted to kiss his plump lips all night long until the sun would rise and their lips would be swollen.

His view on his best friend had changed over the years, his gentle fondness slowly turning into something deeper, something... _other._

When he had noticed that they were different than other people and their friends, that they were much closer and more affectionate towards each other, he knew. When he realized they had their own little world where no one existed except the two of them, he knew. Knowing each other so well that they knew what the other was thinking and feeling just by looking. Craving each other's presence when one of them wasn't around without really understanding the feeling. Needing time for each other to watch a movie or play a few games when people became too much for them. When he was thinking about all of this he _knew_.

Gon was in love with Killua. And he knew - or at least _hoped_ \- he loved him too. There was something between them and it was something deeper than friendship.

It had been 8 years and Gon decided that today was the day. Today he would confess to Killua. He would tell him how much he loved his messy, white hair and how he would get annoyed when it wouldn't stay the way he wanted it to be. He would tell him how much he loved his bright blue eyes and how they would light up when he brought him his chocoballs. He would tell him how much he loved him when he was angry or sad, when they were fighting or making up again. Because he loved him from the bottom of his heart and he wanted Killua to know and hoped he'd return his feelings so he could call him his. 

Even if it meant that they'd break their promise. 

Maybe it was selfish, deciding to confront Killua with his feelings and risk their friendship because he wanted _all_ of him. Maybe he would accept him, maybe he would reject him-- Gon would never know until he would tell him. 

So he ran faster, almost getting run over by a car when he raced over the street, making his way to Killua's apartment as fast as he could. One of Killua's neighbours who was about to open the front door blinked at him when Gon reached the building and held out the door for him. "In a hurry, huh?" 

"Yeah! Thank you!" Gon panted out before he raced up the stairs. "I have a confession to maaaaake-!" 

"Good luck!" The woman yelled after him and smiled to herself when he disappeared around the corner.

When he reached Killua's door he waited a few seconds to catch his breath and go through the things he wanted to say to him. He had been thinking a lot about this and he definitely didn't want to screw up! _Killua, I need to tell you something important. Don't get mad at me but I think our friendship can't go on like this. It's not because I don't like you or that I don't want you in my life, it's actually the opposite._ Then he would list up all the things he loved about him and how he made him feel before he would finish with those three-- 

The door flew open and there he was, the reason why he almost got hit by a car. Killua jumped at the sight of him and cursed loudly when he dropped his phone. "Gon, fucking-- _what the hell_ , you scared the _shit_ out of me!" He leaned down to pick up his phone. "What are you even doing here?!"

_Crap._ This wasn't how he had planned! This was too sudden! He wasn't even finished with his mental preparations! Gon's mind was completely blank and the first thing he blurted out was: "We can't be friends anymore." 

Killua straightened up and gave him a confused look. He tried to read Gon's face but couldn't find anything that told him what he was thinking-- probably because he wasn't even thinking _at all._ He furrowed his brow when he realized Gon was serious and he snorted. He was pissed off. "What do you mean we can't be friends? Why not?"

Gon swallowed. Now his mind started racing, too many thoughts crashed down on him. _Beautiful eyes...no, his elegant hands? Where do I start? Ohh crap, I'm so confused!_ He stiffened up when Killua leaned closer, still waiting for an answer. 

Ah.

He was never really good with words after all. 

He cupped Killua's cheek and leaned down, Killua's surprised eyes the last thing he saw before he captured his lips in a kiss. He put all the love, all the affection he felt for him into this one kiss, hoping Killua would get the message. He stroked his cheek, his touch so soft like he was afraid he would hurt the other. 

Killua didn't return the kiss at first but when Gon was about to pull back he raised his hand, digging his fingers into black hair to keep him close and he parted his lips to deepen the kiss. Gon let out a surprised noise, his heart racing in his chest, and he wrapped an arm around Killua's slender waist to pull him closer. 

Kissing Killua had completely wiped his mind but his heart was screaming _'I love you'_ with every beat. 

When they finally pulled back to catch their breath, Killua's cheeks were flushed. His lips were trembling and his eyes were wide and Gon knew that Killua _knew_. "So that's why, huh...?" He mumbled. 

Gon chuckled nervously. "Sorry, I panicked."

"Idiot." Killua let go of his hair to dig his fingers into his shirt. "...We don't have to break our promise though." 

"Eh?" 

"I mean--" And he blushed even more. "If we start-- Ugh, you know what I mean!" 

"No." Gon laughed when Killua glared at him and pulled him against his body. "I love you, Killua," he whispered into his fluffy hair. "I don't want to be just friends anymore."

"...you too..." 

Gon's eyes widened and he pulled back to look at Killua's face. "What?" 

"I love you too!" Killua said, louder and more embarrassed. 

Gon's chest tightened and his smile was so wide that his cheeks hurt. He picked him up with a laugh and pulled him tight against his body. "Say that again! Please?" 

Killua was complaining but he eventually did, wrapping his arms and legs around Gon and whispering those three words against his neck over and over again. Gon was so happy that he could die and he wished this moment would never end. 

"Oh my, looks like you _did_ have luck!" 

Killua's neighbour just came up the stairs and was beaming at the two. Gon smiled at her while Killua was kicking his legs in embarrassment, trying to get down. "Thank you!" 

She waved at them before she disappeared around the corner. Killua stopped struggling and huffed. "What was _that_ about?" 

"Oh, you know." Gon grinned. "I told her I was going to make you my boyfriend and she wished me luck." 

Killua was so embarrassed that he refused to talk to Gon the rest of the day.  
But his hand never let go of his.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Talk to me on [tumblr.](http://c-a-i-n-e-s.tumblr.com/)  
> 


End file.
